Vampire
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Tom Kaulitz is turned into a vampire and Bill finds out, what will happen? - Tokio Hotel/Kaulitz twins


Bill sighed, sitting at his desk and staring at a blank piece of paper. "Who knew writing lyrics could be so hard after drinking three cans of red bull?" He mumbled, glaring at the paper as if that would make words magically appear.

The front door of the house opened and slammed shut. Bill sighed again, knowing that his twin, Tom Kaulitz, was back and was probably drunk. The younger teen ran a hand through his hair, which for once didn't have any gel or hairspray in it, as he stood up and walked to the living room. He frowned, seeing Tom lying face-down on the couch.

"Tomi?" He asked.

"Go away, Bill." Tom hissed.

Bill blinked, not used to such a hostile response from his twin. "T-Tomi, are you-"

"I said go away." Tom snarled.

Bill stared at his twin's form, tears forming in his honey brown eyes. He walked up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Tom remained where he was for a few moments before he sat up, frowning. "Ouch!" He hissed as his teeth accidentally cut his bottom lip. He walked to a bathroom and looked in the mirror. He frowned as he saw two deep puncture wounds in his neck. He put a finger to his teeth that were taking the form of fangs. "How am I going to explain this to Bill?" He mumbled, remembering what happened a few minutes ago.

He sighed, walking out of the bathroom and up to his twin's room. He knocked on the door gently. "Billa? Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"G-Go away!" Bill said, crying audibly from inside the room.

Tom frowned deeply, he knew Bill was sensitive and he just had to upset him. "Billa, bitte." He pleaded quietly.

"Nein! Nein, nein, nein!" Bill said.

"Bitte, Billa, es tut mir leid." Tom mumbled.

Silence followed, filling the air. Tom stood there, waiting. Soon there was the sound of the door being unlocked and then Bill opened it, refusing to make eye contact with his twin.

"Billa. . ." Tom cooed, wiping away tears that stained his baby brother's face. "Can we talk? Please?" He asked.

Bill nodded and they both sat down on the singer's bed.

". . .Why were you so angry at me when you came home? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nein." Tom said, biting his lip and drawing blood to resist biting his twin. _'This was a bad idea . . .'_ He thought.

The younger of the two looked at him and noticed the small droplets of blood coming from his twin's bottom lip. "You're bleeding!" He said.

"It's nothing, Billa." Tom said, trying to calm his twin down while trying to resist biting him.

Bill looked at his twin, worried, but calmed down. He suddenly hugged the guitarist, burying his face in the crook of the older brother's neck. Tom frowned, turning his head away from his twin's neck.

"Is there something wrong, Tomi?" Bill mumbled, hugging his twin tighter.

Tom was able to smell his twin's blood with him this close. "N-No. . ." He groaned quietly, turning his head away from the singer again.

Bill frowned. "You're so cold, Tomi. What were you doing out there?" He asked.

"Nothing, Bill." Tom hissed, pushing his twin away roughly.

The younger twin looked at him, hurt clear in his eyes. He looked at the floor, tears soon falling from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. . ." He whimpered, timidly wiping the tears away from his eyes with his sleeve, hoping the older male didn't see him start to cry.

Tom frowned, hating that he kept making the young singer cry, and pulled Bill into a hug. "Billa, what would you do if I was a vampire?" He asked softly after a long silence, wiping away the remaining tears from the younger teen's face.

"I. . .I dunno." Bill answered honestly.

The guitarist pulled back enough for Bill to see the change in his eye color, from honey brown to dark crimson.

"T-Tomi?"

"I'm a vampire, Billa."

". . .Then why don't you go bite Jessica Alba like you said you wanted to in that one interview." Bill mumbled.

Tom frowned and continued hugging his twin. Bill returned the hug, head buried in the crook of Tom's neck.

Tom bit his lip again, resolve failing. "Billa, I don't want to hurt you, I should probably leave."

Bill shook his head.

"Please, Billa."

"Nein."

Tom looked at his twin, bloodlust clouding his vision. He bit the younger male's neck, drinking his blood. Bill yelped and tried moving away from the guitarist but Tom had his arms wrapped around him in an iron grip.

"Tomi. . ." Bill groaned weakly, trying to push his brother away.

Tom finally pulled away after a few minutes, laying the singer down on the bed. "Billa?" He asked timidly.

"Tomi. . .?" Bill mumbled tiredly, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Shit!" Tom hissed then looked around for something sharp. He took out a pair of scissors from a drawer, cutting his arm then held it up to his twin's mouth. "Drink." He ordered.

Bill obeyed, drinking the blood dripping from Tom's arm. Tom drew back his arm, wrapping a cloth around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hell, why did I do that?" He hissed at himself.

"Tomi? Where are you?" Bill asked weakly, eyes searching the pitch-black room.

"I'm right here, Billa. Dear God, I'm so sorry. . ." Tom mumbled, pulling his baby brother into a hug.

Bill hugged him back. "It'll be okay, Tomi, I think it'll actually be pretty cool." He said.

"Apparently being bitten didn't enhance your IQ." Tom mumbled, getting smacked in the back of the head by his twin.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

"Nein." – 'No.' in German

"Bitte." – 'Please.' in German

"Es tut mir leid." – 'I'm sorry.' in German


End file.
